


Walkthrough

by nubianamy



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubianamy/pseuds/nubianamy
Summary: On winter break, there's not a lot to do at home.Written for Fuckurt Advent 2016 Day 19.





	

Carole sighed again, more loudly than she had the first three times. Kurt could tell she was losing her patience.

“Finn,” she called, with an edge to her voice.

“Coming,” he called back from the basement, just as he had the last three times she’d called him.

She turned to Kurt. “He’s _not_ coming. Maybe he doesn’t actually care if the pork loin is warm or not, but _I_ do. Would you go get him?”

He raised his eyebrows. “What exactly makes you think I’m more likely to get his attention than you? Or food? Or both?”

She raised her eyebrows right back. “I don’t know, Kurt. You’re resourceful. Get creative.”

With a certain amount of trepidation, he walked to the top of the stairs and listened to the violent sound of video games coming from the television. Finn had the volume turned up so high, it was a wonder he’d heard his mother calling him at all.

“Finn?” he said. There was no answer. He descended the stairs and found Finn fully immersed in his game. Kurt couldn’t have identified the first-person shooter he was playing, but Finn obviously thought it was the most important thing in the room.

 _Better than pork loin?_ Being on winter break had definitely skewed Finn’s priorities. Kurt circled around behind him, until Finn was within touching distance. He didn’t touch him, of course. Finn didn’t register his existence.

“So how do you play this anyway?” he asked.

“I have to stack the cinder blocks to tip the board up to make a ramp, so I can get up to the medkits.”

He leaned over the back of the couch beside Finn’s sprawled body, watching Finn manipulate the action on the dim screen. “Your mom really wants you to come to dinner.”

“Just a minute.” Finn bit his tongue, concentrating.

“I think she’s getting annoyed.”

“I just need to finish this one part.”

“If you come now, I’ll play with you after dinner.”

“It’s a one player game.” But at last Kurt had his attention. Finn wrinkled his nose at him. “You don’t play video games.”

“Well, this one looks okay,” he lied. He tugged on Finn’s arm. “Come on. You can walk me through from the beginning later. Come eat first.”

To his surprise, Finn set the controller down and followed him up the stairs, chatting excitedly about G-Man and Dr. Breen. Kurt almost regretted having offered, but he decided the way Finn’s eyes were sparkling made it worth it.

“Kurt’s going to play Half-Life 2 with me after dinner!” Finn told Carole as they seated themselves at the table.

“No kidding,” she said, passing him the pork loin, and gave Kurt an appreciative smile.

* * *

The next afternoon, when Kurt finished reading the December issue of _Vogue,_ there didn’t seem to be much else to do. He wandered downstairs to find Finn in the midst of the Route Canal scenario he’d been doing the other day. As soon as Finn saw him, however, he paused the game and grinned hopefully. Kurt stifled his sigh and sat cross-legged beside him on the couch.

“I’ll go back to where we were.” He was already navigating back to the menu screen.

“You don’t have to do that. I’ll just watch you play.”

“No way,” said Finn, looking at Kurt in surprise. “I’ve won it twice already. You should have a turn.”

“You’ve already beaten the whole game? And you’re playing it again?”

“It’s kind of like watching your favorite musicals. You know how it’s going to go, but that doesn’t make it any less cool.”

Kurt thought he understood what Finn meant. “Okay, so, my teleportation failed. What do I do?”

“You have to plug the thing into the hole,” said Finn, pointing. When Kurt started laughing, he rolled his eyes. “The, you know, that thing. Jeez, Kurt, are you twelve?”

“The _thing_ into the _hole?_ How many nouns doyou know, anyway?” He managed to wrangle the plug into the socket. “Okay, now what?”

“Now wait until he tells you to throw the switch.” Finn’s shoulder rested against Kurt’s. He didn’t seem like he wanted to move it away. “You could probably figure this out yourself. You don’t need me to tell you the steps.”

“No, tell me. It’s complicated enough using this thing.” He waved the controller. Finn snickered.

“Now who’s making up nouns?”

“I can’t—hey, is that Robert Guillaume?”

“Who?” Finn squinted at the screen.

“Her father. I swear that’s his voice. You know, the actor who played Rafiki in _The Lion King?”_

“I don’t know. Maybe?” He watched while Kurt’s teleportation sequence went horribly wrong.

“What happened?” Kurt said frantically. “I’m outside the lab! That’s not where I was going.”

“No, it’s okay, that’s the way it’s supposed to happen,” Finn said. He rested a hand on Kurt’s leg. “Just climb the stairs and you’ll be in the next zone.”

Kurt tried to focus on the screen, but Finn’s hand was both comforting and incredibly distracting. Finn moved it away after a moment. He didn’t seem to think he’d done anything unusual, so Kurt decided not to bring it up.

* * *

After dinner, Kurt heard sounds from the basement, but they weren’t the ones he’d been expecting. He trotted down the stairs, smiling, to find Finn on the couch watching the opening sequence of _The Lion King._

“I just wanted to check,” Finn said. “If it was the same actor.” He patted the couch.

Kurt sat down beside him, a little bemused. “I haven’t seen this since Tina’s sixth-grade birthday party.”

“I love the warthog guy,” Finn said happily, bouncing on the cushion. Kurt giggled, but Finn didn’t look embarrassed. On the contrary, he seemed very relaxed and comfortable beside him. When he reached over and grabbed a pillow to lean back and prop up his feet, his shoulder pressed up against Kurt’s. He turned his head to look at him. “This okay?”

“Yeah, of course. It’s great.”

“Tomorrow, you can pick what we do,” Finn said, sounding magnanimous. Kurt smiled and settled in against Finn’s warm, broad frame, humming the theme song to himself.

* * *

Finn watched him across the table at breakfast as Kurt ate his egg-white and chive omelette. “Plans today?”

“I thought I might call Mercedes,” Kurt said. When Finn’s face fell, he hesitated, then said, “We could play the next level first, if you want.”

“We don’t really have to. I mean, you get to hang out with your friends. You don’t have to spend every day at home with me.”

Kurt reached for the salt, trying not to feel nervous about Finn’s generosity. “It’s nice. Spending all this time with you.”

Finn’s surprised smile caught him off guard, and Kurt found himself staring at him. “Yeah,” said Finn, “we could do the second part of Route Kanal. It won’t take very long, I promise.”

He sounded relieved. It made him wonder if Finn had any idea how much he had been enjoying it.

“Do you think I’m just doing this to humor you?” Kurt asked him as they settled onto the couch.

Finn shrugged. “You don’t like video games, so I know it’s not about that.”

“No,” Kurt agreed. “It’s not about that.”

When he reached for the controller, Finn caught his hand. Kurt stopped where he was, his heart thumping wildly.

“I really like spending time with you, too,” said Finn.

“Okay,” Kurt managed. He waited until Finn let go of his hand to say, “Thank you.”

“I’m not just humoring you either. I actually want to.”

Kurt focused his eyes on the screen. “We should probably do this if it’s not going to take too much time.”

He made several stupid mistakes in a row, until finally Finn reached over for the controller. “Here, just let me—“

“I can do it,” Kurt objected, holding it out of Finn’s reach, but Finn’s other arm just reached around him from the back. Now Finn was sitting with both arms around him, his hands over Kurt’s on top of the buttons.

“I can get through this part.”

Kurt sat meekly as Finn moved for him, using Kurt’s fingers to manipulate the controller. When he was done, he gave Kurt an awkward little hug before letting him go.

“There. Now just go in the tunnel on the right and it’ll take you to the next part. But it’ll save here, you can call Mercedes if you want.”

He didn’t want to do that, not because Mercedes wasn’t great, but because his entire body was awake and paying attention to Finn’s proximity, listening to every word he was saying, every look he was giving him. But he rose from the couch and walked upstairs to the silent kitchen, dialing Mercedes’ number.

 _“Hey, Kurt,”_ she said. _“What’s going on?”_

Before he could figure out what to say, he burst into tears.

 _“Hey,”_ she said again, sounding bewildered. _“What happened?”_

“I really thought I was over this,” he whispered into the phone, wiping his eyes. “Can I come over?”

* * *

Before dinner, when Finn suggested, “Want to do the next zone?” Kurt nodded and followed him down to the basement. But before Finn could hand him the controller, Kurt put out a forestalling hand.

“I have to tell you something,” he said resolutely.

Finn sat back a little, watching him warily. “Okay?”

“It’s… all this. The time we’re spending together. I mean, we’re not in school, it’s easy to get distracted by… things.” Kurt sighed. “I’m not being clear. The truth is, I’m not used to being so close to you.”

“No, I know. Me either.” Finn hesitated. “It’s nice. Isn’t it? You said it was okay.”

“It’s okay,” Kurt promised. “It’s more than okay. I’m not—oh.” He cut himself off as Finn reached out and took his hand. It wasn’t like you would hold a hand if you were greeting them. It was like he was—like Finn was going to—

“You’re really great, Kurt.” He was gazing at him intently, like Finn was waiting for him to figure out the answer to a riddle or an important question.

“You are too?”

“I don’t need to do anything special. I mean, this—“ He indicated the television. “This is great, but… we can really do anything you want. I just want to hang out with you while we have the time.”

He probably could have left it there, could have allowed Finn to go on thinking this was… whatever it was, but Mercedes had been firm. _You have to tell him._ He swallowed. “There’s, um. There are a lot of things I want to do when we’re here together. Things I thought I had… set aside, but now…”

Finn was watching him. When Kurt trailed off, he nodded slowly.

“I think,” said Finn, “you don’t have to set them aside? If you want them.”

He thought he might panic when Finn leaned forward and kissed his cheek, but he held his breath and stayed very, very still. Finn followed his gaze, smiling. He didn’t look upset. He looked… nervous.

“These are some mixed signals,” Kurt said, his voice sounding high.

“I didn’t think I was mixing them very much?” But he nodded, shifting on the couch. Now he was close enough for his knee to touch Kurt’s. He was still holding Kurt’s hand.

_Like he was going to kiss it. Like he was going to put a ring—_

“Would you walk me through this?”

Finn glanced at the television, confused, but Kurt shook his head. He tugged on Finn’s hand, pulling his focus back to him. He tried a smile, and Finn smiled back. It made him feel dizzy to see it.

“I mean, what happens first, and next, and…” He steadied himself. “It’s hard for me to be objective. I could use a little help.”

“Well.” Finn seemed to give this some thought, while Kurt sat looking at Finn’s eyes, his lips, every part of him that he’d told himself he couldn’t. Finally Finn laughed. Was he _blushing?_ “First, I think we should… sit here and play this zone. And then I think, um, I’d like to kiss you again.”

“On the cheek.”

“Not exactly.”

Kurt let his eyes close. “You really expect me to focus on this game when I know you want to do that?”

“I think we need to do one thing at a time,” Finn said. He sounded more sure now. “It’s not like the ending’s going to change just because we go slowly.” He squeezed Kurt’s hand. “I’m here.”

“You really are,” Kurt said in amazement. “You’re right here.”

They sat back on the couch, facing the screen. As soon as Finn handed him the controller, he put an arm around Kurt.

“Still okay?” he asked, sounding more husky than anxious. Kurt nodded wordlessly. He blinked back tears as Finn rested his forehead on Kurt’s. “Okay. Yeah. Wow.”

They managed to work their way through the entire level, until finally they reached the airboat and sailed across the chasm through the gate. Kurt let out a shaky breath as he set the controller on the coffee table.

“This is the part I’m not sure about,” admitted Finn. He slid his hand into Kurt’s and intertwined their fingers. “I think maybe I need you to help me, now.”

A million answers filtered through Kurt’s head, most of them argumentative, but he told them all to shut up and turned his head to allow their lips to touch. He waited to see if Finn was going to pull away, but he didn’t. He just went on kissing him.

“Finn,” called Carole, “it’s dinner time.”

They paused, moving just far enough away from one another to look into each other’s eyes.

“Can we maybe do some more of that after dinner?” asked Kurt, when he found his voice again.

“That’s just what I was thinking.”

“Finn?” Carole called again. “Have you seen Kurt?”

“Yeah,” Finn called back, smiling. “We’re both right here.”


End file.
